Wolf Shinobi
by vampknight364
Summary: 4 New ninja's enter konoha, but they're not normal ninja's their wolf hanyou's and their about to turn the village upside down
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place before team sevens first c-rank mission, the story will be focusing on all the oc's that join their respective teams)

Chapter 1- The new shinobi's!?

It was your typical day at Konaha, also known as the village hidden in the leaves. Evryone was doing their own thing from shopping to haging with friends, this was no exception to team seven.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" Shouted Naruto as he reached the bridge "Hey Naruto" said Sakura glancing at him with a small smile "Hn" was all Sasuke said. After 1and a half hours of waiting for Kakashi to show up,he finally did "Yo" said Kakashi as he poofed in and Sakura and Naruto yelling "YOU'RE LATE" at him.

"Ah you see this time I have an excuse, the Hokage wanted to see me," explianed Kakashi smiling "and he wanted me to get you before he told me the news!" "Well alright then, let's go to the Hokage's tower!" shouted Naruto taking the lead and walking off to the tower.

As they arrived they noticed team 8, team 10, and another team that had a white-eyed boy, a girl with buns, a boy another boy with HUGE! eyebrows and was wearing green-spandex, and the last guy was a older looking version as the last one, already in the Hokage's office.

"Alright now that everyone's here I'm going to explain the situation..." started the Hokage only to be interrupted ny Naruto "Hey Old Man, what's going on!" shouted Naruto rudely and earning him a bonk on the head from Sakura "Sorry please continue Hokage-sama" said Sakura politely "As I was saying let me explain the situation... A week ago one of our Anbu found a group of kids on his way back from Mist" started the Hokage lifting his arms up and putting his chin on his hands "Anyway what's interesting about them is that they were outside the village, but they had amazing ninja abilities" At this point the Hokage paused to let the information to sink in.

"But how can that be possible?" asked Kurenai with a confused look "Kurenai's right how could it be possible for them to have these abilities if they haven't had any training?" asked an equally cofused Asuma "Well you see that's what were about to find out" said Sarutobi with a sigh "Please let them in"

As he said this four people came in through the door, the first was a girl who was about 14 and had short jet black hair, ice blue right eye and a black left eye, black capris, a black turtle-neck shirt with no sleeves, and black ninja sandles, but the most interesting part about her was that she had wolf-ears on top of her head, the next was also a girl that was about 13 and had midnight-blue hair that reached her waist she had blood red eyes, and was wearing a Navy-blue shirt,that had a picture of a wolf-print on fire,she was wearing a skirt over biker shorts and fishnet stockings, and like the girl before her she also had wolf ears.

The next two were both males and both looked about 12 years-old, One had black hair spiked up, he had gold eyes, and was wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt with a black shirt on top, and on the right sleeve was a thunder bolt, he wore black capris, and also had wolf ears, the last boy had midnight blue hair and had a pair of dark brown eyes, and was wearing a white long-sleeve with a gray shirt over it, he wore white baggy shorts.

'They seem weak' thought Sasuke with a bored unintersting look."Hello Hokaga-sama" said the oldest bowing and the others following her lead bowed as well "Hello again, now I believe some introductions are in order" "Hello I'm Ulrich..."said the midnight blue haired boy "and I'm Hajime" said the black haired boy "Good day, I'm Gokakyu" said the midnight blue haired girl "I'm Fubuki" said the oldest with a sigh.

"Now then sense you've introduced yourselves why don't you tell us how you accomplished your ninja skills?" asked the Hokage kindly "It's a simple story really, as you all can see we all have wolf ears, but this is no genjutsu, they're real" said Fubuki pausing before she contiued "You see our mother was a mist nin, and are father was Okami the ten tailed wolf demon, and it's because of our heritage that we were mocked by both humans and demon alike. Anyway one night when we all came back from training we found our house on fire and our parents bodies outside with a pool of blood under them, we tried to save them, but we couldn't. It turned out the villagers did it and they tried to get us to, but before they could our Father with his last bit of life unlocked our bloodlines and gave us each a gift."

From there Gokakyu continued "You see we inherited our bloodline from our mother, but because out father was a demon in changed it slightly. As you all can see we each have different eye-colors, even the twins, well that was the effect, our bloodline was supposed to only let us control water, but beause of our Dad we each got different elements, I got fire, Onee-chan got water and shadow, Ulrich got earth, and Hajime got Lightning. From there on we ran away and this where your Anbu foud us, and the rest is well history" When Gokakyu finished everyone was silent, even Naruto.

"Well thank you for your explnation, now sense you clear aren't welcomed in your village how about you stay here" offered the Hokage with a warm welcoming smile "We accept you offer" said Hajime bowing and the others doing the same "Now because your all ninja I thought I'd let you decide on who you want to have as your teacher" "Well I'm sorry to say Hokage-sama, but we don't know them very well" said Ulrich scratching his head "He has a point Hokage-sama, so might I sugguest that we all introduce ourselves" said Kakashi with a bemused expression.

"Alright then, but you'll have to do it somewhere else, I have alot of paper work to fill out" said the Hokage waving them out."Alright then let's head on over to team sevens training ground " sugguested Kakashi walking to the bridge with everyone in tow. When they arrived at the training ground everyone sat down in a big circle to start introducing themselves.

"Alright I'll start first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes that aren't appropiate for you to know, not alot of dislikes, and my dreams aren't really important right now my specialty is ninjutsu" said Kakashi "Hello my name is Sakura Haruno I like um , and I dislike Ino-pig, my dreams for the future..." said Sakura sticking her tounge out at Ino, then staring at Sasuke "Hn my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have little likes and many dislikes, my ambition for the future is to kill a certain man and rebuild my clan" said Sasuke in a dark voice.

"Hello my names Naruto Uzamaki, I like ramen, dislike waiting three minutes for Ramen to cook, and my dream is to be the next Hokage!!!" shouted Naruto with a grin. That's how it went on for about five more minutes, then it was Fubuki's turn "My name is Fubuki Okami I like training with my siblings, working on my weapons, and making new nin,gen, and tai jutsu, I'm a master in each of these fields and I'm a good medic, as well as a wepons expert, my dislikes are others who think highly of themselves just because of their family, and I dislike people who abandon others for revenge or power, my dream is to be the best ninja I can be" said Fubuki with a small smile.

"Hello as I've said before I'm Gokukyu Okami I specialize in medic and Genjutsu as well as fire-jutsu, I like training with my siblings, learning and creating new jutsu, and burning things like bar-b-que , as well as cloud watching, I dislike people who enjoy hurting others and people who think that if you can't do something then your weaker then them, my dream is to show everyone that as long as you work hard then you can do anything" said Gokukyo while punching her fist in the air, next was Hajime.

"Yo the name's Hajime Okami and I specialize in ninjutsu and taijutsu, I like training with my siblings, learning and creating new jutsu, and sparring with strong opponets, I dislike anyone who hurts my family and calls them weak, my dream for the future is to be acknowledged by everyone who has ever hurt my family" as Hajime said this lightning crackeld around his eyes, the last to go was Ulrich

"My name is Ulrich Okami I specialize in ninjutsu and genjutsu, I like training with my siblings, learning new jutsu, and becoming stronger, I dislike people who take the easy way of doing things and people who try to gain power that way, my dream become a famous ninja" said Ulrich

"Aright now then sense you've all heard about us who would you like to join?" asked Kakashi while smiling through his mask "Well I've decided to join team Gai" said Fubuki, while the rest of the teams just stared at her like she was crazy "What when faceing an opponent who's stronger than you the best way to wear them out is through Taijutsu" she said walking to her new team " I' ve choosen to go with team eight" said Gokukyo also walking to her team "Well I've decided to go with team 7" said Hajime giving his brother a look of sympathy, while walking to his team "Well I've decided to go with team 10" said Ulrich after a moment of thought.

"Um before we go though I think we should make sure you're genin material." stated Kakashi looking at all the other Jonin and getting a nod of agreement "Alright then there will be two tests one is to see how well you can work in a team, and the second will be sparring matches to see what your level is, and to see what you can work on" said Kakashi looking at the wolf-siblings and getting a nod.

"Okay with me there are three bells, in order for you to pass the test you must get them from me, by any means nesscessary" said Kakashi tieing the bells around his waist and pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise. Seeing this made the wolf-siblings mad and all the spectators sweat drop.

"Ready...Set...Go!" shouted Kakashi just standing there reading his book "Looks like this will be an easy test" said Fubuki sighing as she just dissappeared and appeared right behind Kakashi and going for the bells. At seeing this Kakashi immediately jumped out of the way and narraowly dodged the attack, but the small victory was short lived as Gokukyo jumped up in the air "Fire storm!" she shouted and small fire ball's flew from her hands and were aimed right at Kakashi. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The bell test and sibling sparring

Thanks for reviewing Flamefire and kibafan291 this chapter is devoted to you two : )

As the fire was going to hit Kakashi there was a green blur and Kakashi was on the other side of the field with Gai standing next to him "Well seeing how your going to each have different instructors we might as well participate as well" said Gai with his usual bright smile, while Kurenai and Asuma jumped next to them in a fighting stance. "Well then I guess we shouldn't hold back that much now" said Hajime grinning, But before he could do anything Fubuki held out her arm to stop him "No we continue at the pace we've been, after all they're still holding back" said Fubuki retracting her arm and charging at the group at high speeds.

Fubuki attacked with such force that the jonin had trouble blocking all her attacks, even Gai who was a Taijutsu expert, she also moved so fluidly that they couldn't get any good hits on her either, but because they were so busy with Fubuki they didn't realize that Ulrich was doing hand signs and Hajime and Gokukyo were surrounding them. When Ulrich was finished doing his hand sighns he said quietly 'earth travelling jutsu' and he sunk into the ground quietly and, slowly but surely he made his way to the fught and was right under the jonins, he slowly pulled them under until only Kakashi was once again alone.

Seeing their chance Hajime and Gokukyo quickly did hand signs and called their own attack,"Thunder wave" shouted Hajime as a wave of electricity raced at Kakashi, While Gokukyo did another 'Fire storm' which hit kakashi, but instead of a body their was a pile of logs. "Hmm.. so he used a replacement jutsu to dodge, huh" said Hajime while grinning, "Hmph it doesn't matter we already have what we need." Said Fubuki while holding out a bell "Yo Kakashi sensei you can come out now!" shouted Ulrich, with that Kakashi came out and The other jonin were pulled out of the ground "You told me to come out, but you only have one bell?" said Kakashi questionly "Our objective was to get a bell correct?" asked Fubuki

"Well yes, but if you know that then why didn't you grab both?" asked Kurenai curiously "Simple we only needed one" said Gokukyo with a smile as Fubuki cut the bell in four eqal pieces "Alright, so you cut the bell in four what does that do?" asked Sasuke getting annoyed, while Fubuki tossed a bell piece to each of her siblings "Look," said Fubuki while she and her siblings pressed the four pieces together "When we hold the pieces together they make one bell and if you look correctly then you can see we're each holding one bell" Funuki finished with a small smile.

"Well I must say that you guy's would of passed either way, but before we go do you mind telling me what you ment by 'We continue at the pace we've been' Fubuki?" asked Kakashi "Hmph it means what it meant through out the entire fight I haven't used any jutsu, while my brothers and sister have been using their weakest jutsu" said Fubuki as if it was themos obvious thing in the world "Well yes we were holding back, but how did you know?" asked Asuma "Simple your all jonin who obviouly special in something, like Kakashi-sensei we could sense that you have high chakra meaning that you specialized in Ninjutsu," Said Hajime.

" Kurenai-sensei you hid your chakra so well, which ment that you had perfect chakra cpntrol and having that level of control meant you were a Genjutsu specialist" Ulrich said contiuing where his twin left off "Asuma-sensei you were a bit hard to figure out at first, but then I noticed that you had a strange feel on parts of your fingers, but they were in a percise line, meaning you had a special weapon that could handle chakra judging by your chakra levels" Said Gokukyo smiling "And last but certainly not least Gai-sensei you were as easy to figure out as Kakashi it was obvious that you specialized in Taijutsu because of your speed, but also your chakra levels were that of an average jonin unlike kakashi, asuma, and Kurenai who need chakra to fight most of the time" Finished Fubuki sitting down.

"Well I must say you guys are very perspective and very strong if you weren't even fight to your fullest" said Asuma with a look of admiration "Well it's only eleven so why don't you take a quick break so that you each have time to rest and the other jonin and I can decide who fights who" said Kakashi and getting a nod from the students. "Hmph you guys were probably bragging," Said Sasuke smirking "Your just weaklings" at hearing this Fubuki quickly dissappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke holding a kunai to his throat "Listen and listen good Uchiha if you insult my siblings then you will never reach your ambition and die a slow painful death" Said Fubuki in a voice that would freeze hell over in a second.

Removing the kunai Fubuki went to her siblings, not before she sent one last cold look at Sasuke "Who does she think she doing that to Sasuke- kun!" shouted Ino and Sakura at the same time while something went on in Tenten's mind "Men she loves weapons and is a total hottie" thought Tenten "Wait where did that thought come from"

"W-Wow she's really fast" said Naruto nervously while the guys who heard him nodded with their mouths open, but they failed to notice Hinata walk over to the wolf siblings "Umm a-ano I'm sorry if Uchiha- san offened you" said Hinata with her usual stuter "Don't worry it's alright, but why are you apologizing?" said/asked Gokukyo "W-well you guys just got here and from you introdutions that you said then I know that you guys are really sensitve about how others treat you family" Said Hinata with only one stutter.

"Well thanks Hinata-san, but you didn't do anything wrong so you don't have to apologize for something you had no control over" said Gokukyo warmly that made Hinata blush "Anyway would you like some food?" asked Hajime while smiling "Um sure,but you guys don't have anything" pointed out Hinata with a confused expression "Yes that's true we don't have food yet" said Ulrich. Before Hinata could ask any more questions Fubuki went over to the river and put her hand right above it, when she saw a school of fish she quickly brought her hand up and the water area where The fish were instantly went up.

Walking back to her siblings and Hinata Fubuki tossed the fish above them and Gokukyo quikly went to work as she shot medium sized fire balls and Ulrich and Hajime caught them in a basket that Hinata could see was made of rock. After a all the fish were caught Hinata looked up to see the water hovering over them and let out a little squeak. "No worries as long as Nee-chan doesn't lose her grip or let it fall on us we won't have a problem" Said Hajime while putting down the basket of fish he had.

Ulrich made skwers of rock and put them through the fish so they could eat them without being burned "Here you go Hinata-san" said Ulrich passing a fish to Hinata who gladly accepted.

While this was going on all the gennin and jonin watched with interest and amazement at the show they all saw "Those four are interesting, ecspecailly the oldest one" said Kurenai staring at the small group who was eating their fish quietly "I agree, but she seems to care a great deal about her brothers and sister so I don't think we have any reason to worry" Said Gai seriously and without the word youth "But, I do wonder just how stong they really are" said Kakashi and a nod from the other jonins.

"Ano do you think I can invite my teammates over?" asked Hinata shyly "Sure just as long it isn't that Uchiha it's fine" said Fubuki "Alright then I'll be right back" said Hinata getting up and heading over to the other gennin, namely Kiba, Akamaru and Shino "H-Hey guy's do you want t-to join us?" asked Hinata with her stutter back "Um sure, but is it safe?" asked Kiba looking at the ground "Fubuki-san said it was okay as long as Uchiha-san doesn't come" said Hinata with a smile "Alright then!" shouted Kiba as he got his courage back and ran over to the group with Hinata and Shino trailing behind him.

As he arrived he jumped next to Hajime and Greeted them "What up!" he shouted with his huge grin and a yip from Akamaru "Hello" said Shino casually and sitting down next to Ulrich and Hinata taking her place next to Gokukyo, from there they had a casual coversation and quickly made friends with each other. When the jonins came back they announced the who would fight "Well knowing that you won't fight at your full strenth against the gennins, we thought that it would be better if we saw you fight each other" Said Asuma taking a drag from his smoke.

"That's fine with us, but we hope you don't mind if we all fought against Nee-chan?" asked Gokukyo "Umm alright, but isn't that unfair?" asked Kurenai "Watch the fight and then tell us if its unfair" stated Hajime while taking a battle stance and facing Fubuki, Ulrich and Gokukyo doing the same. "All right then begin!" shouted Gai jumping out of the way as the three siblings rushed their sister. Gokukyo jumped up in the air and fired a storm of fire balls, while Hajime and Ulrich each attacked her in close range combat.

Fubuki smirked as her sibling tried their best at a weaked level, but she knew they were close to moving up to another level on strength, but nonetheless dodged all their attacks. She concentrated chakra in her right hand and water wuickly came to her "Aqua needles" said Rei as the ball in her had shot out needles of water that had frozen tips. Seeing this Hajime dodged and Ulrich went under ground. But because Gokuyo was in the air she had trouble dodging and got hit by the needles that got by her fire.

"Hmm.. not bad you guys are getting faster, I'll admit that, but you still need to get faster, so why don't we take this up a few levels" Said Fubuki stopping her attack and removing what looked like hidden weights around her arms, ankles, and even her shoes and under shirt, when she did so they each made a dent in the ground and made it look like an asteroid just landed. The other siblings dis as well, but the craters their weights made were smaller that their sister.

"Ah much better, but even then I know you want me to fight to my full capacity, but as of now you guy's only reached 75" said Fubuki getting in a fighting stance that looked odd to all the spectors watching. Fubuki was in a low crouch position and her hands were clawed, making look like an animal ready to pounce her sibling also took the same stance, but theirs looked more defensive.

Without warning Fubuki raced at them at speeds that made it look like she dissappeared, when she made it to her siblings she quickly threw punches and kicks at them knocking them away a few feet "Excelent your gaurds have improved" said Fubuki once again gathering chakra, except this time they became black as obsidion balls that were pulsing with energy "Shadow missile" shouted Fubuki as the black balls shot at Hajime and Ulrich who each raised a shield one of earth and another or lightning.

The shields met with the attacks and they cancelled each other out, but it did maks some insanely huge craters in the ground. Gokukyo did fast handsigns that created a full length dragon "Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu" the dragon immediatle launced it self at Fubuki, but it wasn't fast enough, going through a quick set of handseals she shouted "Water Style: Water Wall" and spit out and wall of water to protect her.

The impact of the dragon made a shockwave, but nonetheless didn't pass through. "Shadow style: Hollow shikai release" whispered Fubuki as a mask of highly concentrated chakra covered her face "Now then are you ready to fight the shadows" Said Fubuki as she Raised her hands and darkness covered the sky, blocking out the sun.

'This technique what is it' thought All the jonin fearfully at the raw power that they saw emitting from the girl "Bring it" Said the three Wolf siblings charging at her with a 'Thunder wave' and a 'Earth spike' from Ulrich. They were so close to Fubuki that it seemed as if they had her, but Fubuki dodged all their attacks and got them both in the gut, sending them flying. With the twins out of the way Fubuki jumped up in the air with a ball of water and darkness combined in her hands a shoving it into her sisters gut, making her cough up blood.

Before Gokukyo could fall though Fubuki quickly grabbed her and landed safely on the ground "No bad you didn't pass out, if you contiue at this pace you'll get me to 100 soon" Said Fubuki as her mask dissappeared and she walked to her siblings "So what did you guys' think?" asked Fubuki as she stared at the gaping spectors "That was amazing, but Fubuki what did 75 mean exactly?" asked Kakashi clearing his throat "Oh that ment I only fought them at 75 percent of my capabilities" Said Fubki with an impassive expression.

"Yeah and she only used C-B rank level jutsu" said Gokukyo wiping the blood off her mouth and Hajime and Ulrich picking themselves up and heading over to the group "But we've been at 75 for a few weeks so were improving" said Ulrich happily while supporting his brother. "Well from this fight I can easily tell that your all worthy of being Genin" Said Kakashi smiling 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mission to the land of waves Hey kibafan291 thanks for reviewing so soon, and the comment it makes me want to finish the story as soon as possible because of you so thanks : ) sorry this took so long to update, but I'm working on my other story too 

It's been a week sense the wolf siblings have joined their teams and have been mostly training and D-rank missions, which has gotten very tiresome for team 7. So far they've been doing trash duty to walking dogs and catching that stupid cat over 20 times.

"Man this is so boring!" shouted Naruto while painting a fence along side Hajime, Sasuke, and Sakura "For once I agree with the dope" said Sasuke sighing 'And not only that but Hajime's sisters and brother won't even fight me because they say I'm weak' thought Sasuke angerily.

When they finished the fence they all went with Kakashi to the Hokage tower to report in on the "Important" mission. "Well good work team 7," said Iruka "Now we have some others you can do-" "No way! no more lame stuff I want a harder mission!" shouted Naruto cutting Iruka off "Naruto you have to understand, your still fresh genin" said Iruka trying to calm Naruto down, but before he could contiue though there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said the Hokage and Team Gai steped in "Hokage-sama." said Neji bowing and the others doing the same "You called for us" "Ah yes we have a c-rank mission for you" said the Hokage while pulling out a scroll "WHAT!WHY DO THEY GET A C-RANK AND WE DON'T!" shouted Naruto fed up that another team was getting a harder mission then him "They get it because they have more experiance" said Iruka trying to calm Naruto down "Yeah I get that, but thy're not much older than us" said Naruto.

Seeing how Naruto was acting Iruka tried to explain how thw missions worked, but even then they didn't do much to help calm the angry Naruto. "Excuse me Iruka-san if I may?" asked Fubuki politely "Yes" said Iruka "Well from your whole explanation I understand that you give us these missions to prepare us for the future, but if you continue to give them D-ranks then how do you expect them too. So might I suguest that you give them a low c-rank mission for now and let them build their way up" sugguested Fubuki in the same polite tone.

"I understand Nee-chan's logic Hokage-sama so please permit us to have a c-rank mission" said Hajime with a smile "Hmm.. very well then I'll permit you to have a C-rank Mission, but the only one we have right now is the one were giving to Gai's team" The Hokage said solemly "Then why not go on a joint mission. It would be very youthful!" shouted Lee excitedly "Very well then team Gai and team 7 will have do a joint c-rank mission" announced the Hokage.

"Alright whats the Mission!?" asked Naruto "An excourt mission to the land of waves, heres the scroll" said the hokage giving the scroll to Kakashi. "Alright send him in" said the hokage and a ols man with a sake bottle came into the room "What's this your having a bunch of brats, they look stupid ecspecially the short one!" shouted the obviously druken man "What did..wait which short one?" asked Naruto.

Hearing Naruto caused most of the gennins to sigh as Sasuke, Sakura, and Hajime lined up together, and Hajime pulling Naruto behind. Seeing that he was the shortest one of the group Naruto shouted "Let me at 'im" and tried to attack the man.  
"No Naruto you don't attack the client" said Kakashi restraining Naruto."I assure you these kids are stronger than they look, Mr. Tazuna" said the hokage trying to assure the client.

"Fine whatever you say" said Tazuna leaving the room "Well he seems interesting," said Hajime, turning to Kakashi "So when do we leave?" "In a few hours, take that time to pack your supplies" said Kakashi poofing away and Gai following his lead. "Come on Hajime we should go pack" said Fubuki walking out the door "Right behind you nee-chan" said Hajime following his sister.Everyone else followed their lead.

When it was time to go everyone met at the village entrace, even Kakashi was on time. "Alright now that everyones's here let's get going" said Kakashi as he was about to leave "Hold up!" came a shout from behind them, everyone turned to see Gokukyo and Ulrich running towards them. Fubuki walked up to them "What's wrong?" she asked concerned about her siblings "We just wanted to see you guy's off " said Gokukyo catching her breath "And give you these" added Ulrich as the two of them pulled out a box from behind them.

"Here Nee-chan this is for you" said Gokukyo giving her sister the box "Thanks" said Fubuki opening the box to reveal two red sai's and a small hand shield "I know that you alredy heve you elemental weapons but these are just like mine and I even put in some of my chakra so you can use my fire. These are for you so that even when either of us are seperated then we'll always be together" said Gokukyo smiling "Thank you" said Fubuki giving her sister a hug.

"Here bro this is yours" said Ulrich handing the box to his brother, Hajime opened it to reveal two brown and biege chakrams "And just like what Kyo-nee said these have my chakra to" said Ulrich "Thanks bro" said Hajime giving his bro a hug as well. "Alright now we have to go," said Fubuki "But don't worry were all coming back."

They proceeded to walk away from the gate and followed their sensei's to the land of waves, "So Fubuki we only know a few things about you why don't you tell us more about your youthful-self!" said Gai energetically "Well there's not much to tell, why don't you just ask me some questions" replied Fubuki, to the other genin "Same for you guy's too" "Alright then What do you do in your spare time?" asked Sakura "Train, draw, or help my siblings with their weapons or jutsu" answered Fubuki "What is your most youthfull hobby!" shouted/asked Lee "Practicing with my staff Zero or my sword Hiei" "What kind of taijutsu did you use in your fight with your siblings?" asked Neji calmly "Oh that that was my wolf-bear stance, I crouch low so that speed is eqaul to my strength"

"What was that technique you used in your fight with your sister and brothers?" asked Kakashi "Which one?" asked Fubuki "The Shadow style: Hollow shikai release" answered Kakashi "Oh that one, well I suppose you can say it's a jutsu that increases my speed, stength and stamina, but that was only the first level stage" answered Fubuki calmly. "Wait the first stage, does that mean you can get even stronger?!" asked Gai "Yeah, the other form is called Bankai, Kyo, Ulrich, and Hajime are learning shikai right now, but because it's a jutsu I created I've fully mastered it" Explained Fubuki happily.

"You know that jutsu Hajime-kun?" asked Sakura "Hm.. oh yeah, but I haven't mastered it yet" answered Hajime scrathching the back of his head "Why? What makes it so hard to learn?" asked Naruto "Well you see nee-chan why don't you explain" offered Hajime "Oh well in order for you to learn the justu, you kind of have to die first," said Fubuki sheepishly "WHAT!!" shouted well pretty much everyone "What do you mean you have to die!?" shouted Naruto "Well you see the jutsu focuses on making you stronger, but in order to use it you have to die. As you all know chakra consists of spirtual and physical energy, but when you die your entire soul becomes spirit energy, so if you already have a ton of physical energy and then a ton of spirit energy, you get my jutsu as a result," Explained Fubuki taking a breath.

"Yeah, but it's still hard to master" complained Hajime sulkingly "Why is it hard to master?" asked Kakashi "Well there is a bit of a downside, you see if you don't know how to tap into the spirt energy in time your soul will start to corrode and you change into something monstrous, that's why I was a little reluctant to teach my siblings, anyway when if you learn how to control your energy at the last minute then you'll get what I call a hollow-self" said Fubuki " You see if you can't learn to control or merge with your hollow-self, then your hollow-self will get in control of your body and use as their own from time to time."

"So if you mastered it then does that mean that you have full control?" asked Gai "Huh yeah it turns out my hollow-self was just like me we both wanted to protect our siblings, so instead of learning control or merging all the way, we've remained seperated so that we can protect our siblings when one of us needs to" answered Fubuki with a little laugh "So when your hollow-self say's siblings, she means... who?" asked Sakura "He he that's why I thought the jutsu to them, although reluctantly, a persons hollow-self is the persons desires turned bad or fully concentrated, so by teaching them th jutsu their hollow-self gained its form." Said Fubuki smiling.

"Yeah and my hollow-self is a pain in tha ass" mumbled Hajime slighly pissed "I told you you have to be patient" said Fubuki laughing slighly." Hey, why did your other brother and sister seem so worried?" asked Naruto "Well as I've said before, our home village hated us, so the villagers would sometimes come and attack me or my siblings, but no matter what the danger I always kept them safe." said Fubuki with a distant look in her eyes

Flashback...

5 years ago

"Ha take this you freaks" shouted several angry villagers throwing a glass, rocks, and bricks at Gokukyo, Hajime, and Ulrich, just as the things they threw were going to hit the three huddled children A black blur came and took all the hits the others were going to take. The black blur turned out to be Fubuki.

"Leave now or Die" said Fubuki taking out a kunai and facing the small mob causing them to run away scared. "Are you guys alright?" asked Fubuki walking to her siblings and hugging them, comforting them as they cried.

End of Flashback

They continued to travel without any more questions, after seeing the distant look in Fubuki's eyes. As they continued to walk Fubuki felt the puddles that were up ahead warning her of the danger. The jonins noticed this as well. Just as the group passed the puddles two ninja jumped out of the puddles and attacked Kakashi and Gai, killing them by crushing them with their chains.

All the genins, excluding Fubuki seeing the pile of logs where Kakashi and Gai 'died.' Naruto and the rest of team seven froze, as did some members of team gai. "Well, well look what we have here" said one of the mist-nin throwing his chain at Hajime, who was the closest. Seeing the attack that was ablut to be made on her brother Fubuki moved quickly and pulled out the Sai's that Gokukyo gave her, bloack the chains path. "If you want to hurt any of my teammates or brother, you'll have to go through me" growled Fubuki gripping both Sai's thightly.

Hajime came out of his shock and went to his sister side and pulled out the chakrams Ulrich gave him and threw them at such speed that the mist-nin didn't know what hit them, Fubuki followed up the attack by charging at the nins and punching them in the gut, making them fly into a tree."Well well it seems we didn't have to step in after all" said Kakashi poofing out of nowhere. with Gai right next to him "What you guys are alive!" shouted Sakura loudly "Why'd you make us think you were dead?" asked a shocked Tazuna "Oh we could've jumped in any time, we just wanted to see who they were after" explained Kakashi

"And it seems they were after you Tazuna-san" said Gai looking at Tazuna "Yes it's true their after me" said Tazuna with a sigh "Mind telling us why?" asked Kakashi "Yeah they're after me,and this mission is supposed to be at least at a B-ranked mission.Admitted Tazuna with a sigh "Why did you lie my Team isn't ready for a mission like this, I know Gai's is but My team is just fresh out of the academy" announced Kakashi "Yes I know and I'm sorry, but..." Tazuna was cut off by Fubuki "Your apology is accepted and wether or not the others want to contiue is up to them, but I will complete this mission" "Hey wherever she goes I go" said Hajime standing next to his sister.

"Alright then who else wants to stay?" asked Kakashi looking at the remaining students "We've had C to B- ranked missions before so we're in" said Neji cooly.

"Alright Then Tazuna-san we're staying" said Kakashi continuing towards wave country "Thank you Kids!"

Hey kibafan do you think you can read my other story and please tell me what you think


End file.
